


Never doubt I love

by imsodepressed



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Dan Howell/Phil Lester Fluff, Fluff, M/M, No Plot, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Poetic, dan is so in love with phil, just cute, phil loves dan too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 06:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20830583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsodepressed/pseuds/imsodepressed
Summary: Dan writes about how Phil makes him feel.





	Never doubt I love

Never doubt I love. I do, maybe not as easily as you, maybe not so unconditionally.  
You can see it, it shines, brighter, bolder, sharper than love ever has before. Powerful. Magical. So strong, no one knows how to react. No one could ever understand but you do. Say that you do. I know that you do.  
You’ve seen my love at its strongest and still it doesn’t scare you away. Why? Explain this to me. How can you focus after seeing my heart soar? How do I focus when my heart pounds in my chest, when I can’t control how every fibre of my being leans towards you? Warmer. Closer. Always searching for you. Do you search for me? Do you miss me, after seeing it in my eyes? The lingering of fingertips. The squeeze of a hug slightly too tight, too long. Proudly dusted on the pinks of my cheeks.  
Does it not scare you? Like it’s terrified all else before. A love so strong it ignites the fire in your heart, a love so strong it ignites the fire in your mind.  
I would never extinguish your fire, you know. I would only help you rekindle it into something unbreakable, prouder, more beautiful than before, something unbeatable as it holds my love captive, if you let me. Forces me to share it as if I could ever refuse.  
You do know. And so you are not afraid, as my love is your love. I see it, a reflection in the returning of blind admiration in your eyes, your smile so blinding and wide, fingertips brushing against my skin, lazily outlining the features of my face, your arm curling around my waist. Soft. Gentle. Spreading warmth that pools under my skin, your scent always lingering on my clothes, most of which are your clothes. I’m sorry. I love you. A returning hug that squeezes longer, tighter than my own, that feels like home. You are home. Never doubt I love, you don’t, as you love equally as much, you love even more.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahahahah hope you liked it! This was my first time writing something oh here!! Doubt this will get read but it’s just a bit of gross sappy poetic mush, for when you’re in that mood uno.  
THANK YOU!!  
(Comments are HUGELY appreciated!)


End file.
